The 50 Meetings
by MiniNarwhalsWOOT
Summary: We all ship something in the PJO series. Whether it is Percabeth, Jasper, or even Thalico. If you do: Here's to you. These are the cliche 50 chapters on how mortals meet these couples that we all come to love. And how the couples we love meet these mortals. Enjoy :) Rated T because of mild language.
1. Juliet

**The 50 Meetings**

**Sooo… really cliché, but I decided to give it a shot. But hey, this is my first time trying one-shots, so I'm pretty proud to attempt it xD. But still, I hope you guys enjoy it… stuff like that. **

**Basically, it's about mortals meeting the couples in HOO that we all come to love :3 **

**Read and Review!**

**Thanks :3**

**P.S. On my other FanFic (Not Another Annabeth Goes to Goode High), 1) Thanks for so many reviews! We finally reached 100! YAAY! 2) If you guys are thinking that I won't be continuing it but I actually am. I just need some recovery time to sort out some ideas because so many things just happened at once. DON'T WORRY PEOPLE! I NEVER STOP WRITING THESE CHAPTERS FOR YOU UNLESS I ACUTALLY TELL YOU EITHER BY AN A/N OR ON MY PROFILE!**

**Thanks again! **

…

**Percabeth**

**Juliet**

I was super excited for this year's show.

Not only was I the main role (Romeo and Juliet), someone _REALLY_ cute was playing Romeo.

And I will kiss him!

My heart paced a little faster on that thought. While I was judging the auditions, I chose Percy to be Romeo.

His muscular arms and his toned body made me giddy. And with his lop-sided smile and gorgeous green eyes, made me want him.

To be honest, I have been friends with him for a while. But, I sort of want us to be more than friends…

I've seen girls flirt with him, he just backed away, saying no. Normally, a regular guy in this high school would make out with them on the spot. That made him different. That made me fall for him.

Yup. To sum it up, I had a major crush on Percy Jackson. Being friends with him for a good half a year is enough right? I never dress too slutty and I didn't flirt with him a lot. All Percy's other guy friends thought we were meant for each other. I mean, me being the smart gentle one, and Percy being the stupid, clumsy, cute, gorgeous, sarcastic, hot one.

I described him too much didn't I?

But still, I have been observing him. I knew he was the one.

But I was also excited because of one other thing.

I'm going to his house to work on our roles! I was literally skipping to my next class period. But on with the day.

It was just like any other day. I practiced my lines as I went through my locker. I was looking for my script so I could practice before I go to track practice. Not to sound creepy or anything, but sometimes, during my breaks I would watch Percy swim in the pools in the cracks of the fence. I would cheer him on mentally, knowing that he was the one for me.

Someone tapped my shoulder. As I turned around, I saw one of Percy's friends, Lance.

Lance was really cute as well. He has brown colored hair that was spiked up with gel. His tan body showed off his biceps and abs. Today, he was wearing a dark green t-shirt and some blue jeans with red Vans. Hot.

_Stop it Julie! You have a crush on Percy, not Lance!_ I thought to myself. I mentally hit my head as I slammed the locker shut.

"Hey Jules," Lance said. He was smirking for who-knows-what.

"Hi Lance." I pushed a few strands of my dark brown hair to the side.

"You know today's the last day to ask somebody out to prom?" Lance's smile grew even wider.

"Yeah… But I'm not planning to go." I was about to walk away, thinking that he was going to ask me out. But now when I think of it, why hadn't Percy asked me out yet?

"Percy is." I froze between my tracks as Lance called behind my shoulder. I turned around, and his smile took up half of his face.

"He's hiding a bundle of flowers in his locker. Sort of broke in to it." Lance wiggled his eyebrows, "Apparently, Percy likes you back like hell. Because a note on it said: 'To the love of my life'." He mimicked my voice as he said 'to the love of my life'. I glared at him but then hugged him.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much!" I squealed. He was going to ask me out! He was going to ask me out! I chanted as I skipped to Biology. I suddenly fell on the ground and was about to open my mouth to spit at them. I closed it when I realized it was Percy. His eyes looked nervous.

"Who's going to ask you out?" he asked. I smirked. _Well played Percy, well played. _

"Oh, some guy. He's super cute." I played along with it, "How about you?" Percy relaxed a little bit.

"Well, I'm going to ask a girl out today. And since you're going to meet at my house today for the role stuff, you might as well laugh at me while I do ask her out." He said sheepishly.

"Really? What's her name?" I tried not to smile. _Spill it dumbo! SPILL IT!_

"Oh, um…" his cheeks turned crimson red. I started to realized what he looked like as he paused.

His black hair was swept to the side as usual. But today he was wearing a _collar shirt_ and jeans. His Nikes was still on, in which he has a good reason to. They were all blue and grey.

My heat pounded a little bit as he blushed. _Wow, he's good at this_. But I let it go.

"Wise Girl." He proudly said, his hands covering his cheeks. I started to blush as well.

_He even made a nickname for me_. I started to turn dizzy. How could I like someone this much?

"Oh, um thanks." I squeaked. Percy looked confused again.

"For what?" I realized that I spilled it.

_Oh shit._ I thought.

"Oh um… for telling me." I lied. But I was still really happy inside. He put a hand on my shoulder. Sparks started to shoot up my spine. I tried not to blush an even deeper shade of red. I pretended to play with my hair.

"Well, I had to tell _somebody_," Percy remarked. I nodded.

"What does she look like?" I asked, pretending that I didn't know.

"She's beautiful," Percy described. _Check. _I thought.

"And smart," _Check again_. _Straight A's. _I thought, making sure that my characteristics fit his description.

"She loves to read and to study architecture," _Wow, he remembers a lot about me._ I thought, yet checking off another list.

"She has beautiful grey. But they were kind of scary at the same time," He admitted. _Well, my eyes aren't grey. But a lot of people say that it does look like a grayish color. So why not?_ I thought, checking off yet another characteristic. Are they actually that scary? I wondered about that.

"And, we have been friends for an extremely long time," he hesitated at the 'friend' part. Looks like he wants to be_ more_ than friends with me, and is half a year considered a long time? I guess to his perspective it is. So I checked it off.

_Wow, he's falling for me. And I'm falling for him_.

…

After school, I waited next to his locker, tapping my foot impatiently. He walked up to me and waved. I waved back, with my smile.

He opened his locker and took out a bouquet of flowers. The screen was grey with glitter on them, with blue swirls spiraling around the handle. And what Lance said exactly, the note said "To the love of my life."

"Thanks for waiting." He smiled and walked towards the door with me.

"No problem." I smiled so wide that I was giggling on the way.

"Why are you laughing so much?" Percy asked.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just really excited to meet your special girl." I squealed as he chuckled his handsome chuckle.

"I can tell. I'm sure you'll like her." Percy stopped at the tree, where his blue truck was parked.

I smoothed out my jeans and shirt and pretended to twirl with my hair. Percy looked around the tree yelling "Wise Girl! Where are you?" He went around the tree five times. I was confused.

_What happened to the flower part? And asking me to prom?_ I turned a little worried. I was interrupted by my thought from Percy's max volume yell.

"WISE GIRL?!" Percy hollered, as the people around him saw him like he was crazy, as well as me.

He yelled one more time.

"WISE—" He was then tackled to the ground by a girl with honey blond hair and princess curls. I was then extremely worried. Were those flowers even for me?

"Goddamn it Annabeth, why are you so smart?" Percy grumbled as this 'Annabeth' helped him up.

She was smart. Check. I glumly thought in my mind.

"Athena always has a plan Seaweed Brain." Annabeth remarked, with a smirk on her face.

She was beautiful. Way more than me. Check. I started to have the urge to run away.

"Oh my gods, that was like so seven years ago." Percy said in a valley-girl tone. Annabeth laughed.

She had scary grey eyes, but beautiful in a way too. Check. I started to pretend to check my phone.

"Wow, I can't believe we were friends _for_ seven years." Annabeth took his hand. Percy pulled her closer.

Friends for an extremely long time. Tears started to grow in my eyes, blurring my vision. Check.

"And you still liked architecture." Percy teased. Annabeth wacked him on the head, "Ow!" Percy rubbed his head but was still smiling.

Loves reading and architecture. Check. I looked down.

They kissed.

"I love you. Will you go to prom with me?" Percy held his flowers, that were supposed to be mine in front of Annabeth. Annabeth took them and kissed Percy again. Percy kissed her back.

"No. I'm going with Leo. OF COURSE YOU SEAWEED BRAIN!" Annabeth hugged Percy tightly as they laughed together.

I cleared my throat, trying not to look like I was crying.

Annabeth studied me with those scary grey eyes. She then smiled like she was a regular girl.

"Hi. What's your name?" Annabeth asked.

"Juliet." I said shyly.

"Nice to meet you. I liked Romeo and Juliet. Fascinating book." Annabeth held out her hand as I shook it.

_Yeah, and Percy was supposed to be my Romeo_.

"Cool. Me too." I faked a smile.

"Well, anyway. Let's go to my house." Percy took out his keys.

"Actually," I pretended to look at my phone, "Can we reschedule it? My mom wants me home right now."

"Oh, sure." Percy looked worried. _For me_. "Do you need a ride?"

"No it's okay!" I said quickly, "my house is right next to this school anyway."

"Alright. I guess I'll see you around?" Percy laced his fingers through Annabeth's, which almost made me choke on my voice.

"Yeah. Sure." I walked away, almost running, as tears went down my cheeks. Landing on my hands, that was supposed to be full of Percy's Flowers. And my clothes, that was supposed to be a dress.

**Hey, Hey? Like it?**

**Sorry it's a little short. I'll make it longer next time. **

**Review please! **

**Goal: 5 reviews (I'll continue even if I don't reach the goal). **

**But seriously, help me reach my goal! **

**HAPPY READING! AND REVIEWING! ;)**

**Kat.**


	2. Fredrick

**The 50 Meetings**

**OMG! So thanks for the reviews guys! I reached my goal so I'm pretty happy about that. I'm also happy that you guys wrote such heart-warming comments that make me squeal and smile! I really appreciate it guys! It means a lot to me. **

**Can you guys give me 7 reviews so I can write the next chapter? But if I don't reach it, it's okay, I'll continue. BUT MAKE MY DREAM COME TRUE!**

**Review please! And give me the couple names that you ship! Jasper and Percabeth are already done! Anymore? I'll do more Percabeth and Jasper but I just need to finish the other ship names first :P **

**REIVIEW PLEASE! Thanks :D**

…

**Jasper**

**Fredrick **

My phone rang.

I groaned as I sleepily sat up and checked to see who called. My eyes immediately shot open when it said 'Piper 3' on the top of the screen. I quickly swiped the 'accept' button and cleared my throat.

"Um, Hey Piper." I ran my hand through my hair.

"Hi Fredrick! Did I wake you up?" Piper's voice came through my speaker. I sighed.

Piper. My dream girl. I was literally jumping when I was partners and best friends with her. Best friends fall for each other, right? At least that's what the stories say.

I checked the time.

6:00 AM.

Now normally, I would groan, hang up, and go back to sleep. But hey, it was Piper. I cleared my throat, like what I always do when I'm nervous, and shrugged.

"Nah. What's up?" I asked, trying to sound manly.

You see, I was the 'nerdy' guy in the school. I loved math, and I was the smartest kid in the class. Before Piper came, I was a loner, and I never had any friends. Piper on the other hand, was cute, smart, _and_ popular. Normally those people would be slutty or bitchy. Not Piper. She was different. She was the sweetest girl, becoming friends with everyone, including me.

I was best friends with her for a year now. I told her all my secrets, on how I was extremely rich, and my parents were supermodels. Ironic, right? She understood everything. And she kept them with her always. I respected her, but it was more like loving her.

"Well, you know the project we're working on?" Piper asked. I bet she was playing with her hair. It was chopped up, but it was so perfectly aligned, that you couldn't even tell. An eagle's feather with a braid usually comes with it. And I just get lost with her eyes. I changes color ever minute, which gets me lost everytime. I was actually thinking about those cheesy pick-up lines because I couldn't help but fall for her.

I thought… I thought… after a year of being best friends we actually might be something.

"Yeah, what about it?" I responded, thinking about Piper's hair, personality, I can't help but get lost with her…

"Well, can you meet up today at my house? We need to finish or else we'll look like procrastinators." Piper said through of phone.

"Um… Sure!" I said, trying not to get excited. This might be the chance. Who knows? If it's obvious that she likes me back, I'll ask her out; even though it's pretty obvious she _does_ like me back.

Anyway, I hung up the phone and sprang out of bed. I started to wear the best things in my closet: A dark green V-Neck and some washed out jeans. I wore my Nike sneakers and a grey hoodie. I normally don't wear this, but hey: it's for a girl that's really cute, and really nice. And since we have been best friends for a year, I guess we were meant for each other. I put on my glasses and ran down the hallway. I then smelled the bacon and eggs that my mom made. She was wearing her normal clothing: a dress and a cardigan with Prada shoes and a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. My dad was reading a magazine and making calls to his agents.

"Hey honey, you're up all early." My mom said from the frying pan. I grabbed a plate and a few slices of bread. I started to spread some Nutella onto the bread, watching the chocolate turn into liquid.

"Yeah, I'm meeting my partner so we could finish up the project," I responded. I started to blush when my mom's eyes brightened up. She had that _you-know-you-love-her_ look on her face.

"Omgee! You guys are like meant for each other! How long have you been friends? Ten years?" my mom had a smile on her face when my face turned completely red.

"Mom! I don't like her! I mean—like not like 'like' her," I stuttered, even though my mom and I knew it wasn't true. My mom is a lie detector when it came to crushes. She knew every single crush I had in my life without the effort of me telling her.

"Alright then. Have fun sweetie! Be back before six! Pucker up!" Mom called as I left the door, with my cheeks red, again.

"Mom!" I yelled. I heard her laugh until I closed the door. I threw my hoodie on and started to walk down the streets of Long Island.

…

When I made it to Piper's house, my jaw dropped. Who knew she was rich? Her house was _huge_ with columns and edges lined with gold. I wanted to place my hand on the statues and wash them in her fountains. Creepy right? Sorry about that. I always had an obsession of water fountains.

I rang the door bell, and it echoed around the hallway like a gong. Piper opened the door, looking as beautiful as ever.

Piper today was wearing grey tattered skinny jeans and a silky red tank top. Her choppy brown hair was braided, as usual, and with an eagle's feather, as usual. Her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled once she saw me.

_One sign that she likes me_ I thought.

"Hi Fred!" Piper waved her hand. I waved back, "You're looking fancy today." She looked up and down.

"Yeah, my mom made me wear it." I lied.

"Haha!" Piper giggled, making butterflies in my stomach, "It's cool, I like it! Come on in!" I entered the doorway and I saw huge walls with swirly stairs. Piper realized my surprised face and blushed.

"Glad you like it." She mumbled.

"Thank you." I said.

"Don't mention it." Piper responded and walked to the study room.

We sat down on the floor together, laughing, joking around, and sticking construction papers all over this huger poster board that we're going to present. I suddenly started to feel like kissing her.

She was perfect.

"Fred? Are you listening? Or are you flirting with the wall again?" Piper joked around. _No, I'm in love with you._ I thought in my mind as she looked away from me and started to stick post its on the poster board again.

"Sorry, spaced out." I grunted.

"It's okay, wanna take a break? I got some chips!" Piper scrambled up and grabbed a bag of BBQ chips and I started to attack it.

"Can I ask something, since you're my best friend and all?" I asked. Piper smiled.

"Sure, anything!" Piper munched on some more chips.

"Do you have like… a crush?" I asked, trying not to blush. Piper's cheeks turned deeply red as she avoided contact with me.

_Okay… second sign that she likes me. _I thought, making everything positive.

"Well, not exactly… What do you mean by a 'crush'?" Piper asked, hopefully just to clarify things.

"Well." I said slowly, "Are you in love with anybody?" Piper smiled again, like it was a good memory.

"Hell yeah." Piper sighed and laid on her stomach.

"Can you tell me who?" I asked, _please be me, please be me_ I begged in my mind.

"Um… why do you want to know about my love life all of the sudden?" Piper asked, looking a little unsteady.

_Great! Now she thinks I'm a creep!_

"Oh, um… you don't have to tell me, if you don't want to." But I restrained a smile, thinking on the bright side.

_Another sign that she likes me. _I thought in my head, filled with Piper.

…

When I walked to school, eating my granola bar, I saw Piper knee a guy in a chest.

Well, it looks like a few more guys started to flirt with her.

See, this guy named Nathan keeps flirting with her, since she was the hottest girl in school and all. And since he was the football captain, stereotypically, the hottest girl would make out with him anytime of the day.

Boy was he wrong.

Piper was different, she hated guys that hit on her. She always had this fake death glare saying _If you don't back off, I will stab your eye out. _That glare would usually clear some guys out.

Except Nathan of course.

I saw from really a certain distance away Nathan flirting with Piper.

"Hey baby girl! Movies at seven? And then my house at eight?" He winked, making me barf.

_Back away from her, she's mine!_ I gritted my teeth.

"No it's okay, I'm already taken." Piper responded calmly, but her arm tensed as he tried to put his arm around her waist. _Already taken? Probably lying just to get him away. Should I do something?_ But as I thought about it I realized I didn't need her help. She pushed away and slapped him straight across the face.

"Are you stupid or deaf? _I don't like you! I like someone else _that is way cuter than you, and way taller, and athletic and nice. You just want to get in my pants. And you know what? Your dick is so small it won't even find my pants. So LAY OFF!" Piper growled. But Nathan just laughed.

"If I'm stupid or deaf, why don't you fix me up honey," Then, before Piper could react Nathan pushed her to a wall and kissed her.

I ran up to the hallway and tried to pull him off. But Piper did that for me. She judo flipped him onto the floor and spun him into lockers. He groaned but smiled anyway.

"Glad you liked my kiss, baby girl. Call me." He winked and started to flirt with another girl. I think her name was… Maddie? I don't remember.

Anyway, Piper wiped her lips and started washing it off like it was about to kill her in 10 seconds. I guess it might. Who knows what Nathan has been kissing? In fact, I really don't want to know. I hugged Piper.

"Sorry I couldn't help you." I grumbled.

"It's fine! I don't think there was anything you could do." She laughed and patted my back. We pulled away and she opened her locker. I awkwardly shuffled my feet.

"So… Are we done with the project?" I asked.

"Almost. Like, 90%." Piper shuffled papers I her locker.

"Cool." I checked my watch. 5 minutes till the bell rings. Maybe I should just ask her out now…

Nah. Maybe after school. I could buy some flowers during lunch…

"Bye Fred, see you after school? My locker, right?" She asked.

"Yup."

"Alright then, see you later!" I waved, but I was focused on something else. I saw a another guy with blond hair and piercing blue eyes.

He was staring at her the whole entire time.

…

During Lunch, the blond hair dude walked up to me. Piper was sitting with her other friends today, so I sat alone.

"Hi." The blond hair dude held out his hand, and I shook it.

"Hey." I responded, I immediately asked, "You know Piper?"

He laughed, "Yeah." I wasn't so sure. Probably another manslut like Nathan. Or maybe Nathan dyed his hair blond or something. I don't know. You don't know what idiots like Nathan could do.

_Piper is still mine. I got the flowers, now I just need to have the guts to ask her out…_ I threw my paper bag away and walked to my next class.

…

I watched Piper run a mile as I played volleyball. I saw her fierce yet gentle eyes start right ahead. She realized that I was looking at her so she waved, but said nothing else.

_Strange… but I guess that's what all crushes do when they see their crush… they avoid them._

…

I went to my locker right when the bell rang. I opened my locker and took the flowers out. I started walking to Piper's locker and waited for her as I hid the flowers behind my back. They were Piper's favorite flowers that were hand picked. It said '_Be my Piper?_' on the side of the flowers.

I then saw Piper rush out of her classroom. Room 16 Mrs. Pharry's class to be precise. Greek mythology. Not my favorite, but hey, you're bored. So I guess that's the right place to be considering that she speaks Greek fluently.

Strange language…

Piper was about to make it but I saw the blond hair guy creep up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

I was about to yell 'WATCH OUT! CREEPER ALERT!'. But then I saw him smile.

"Miss me, Beauty Queen?" the blond hair guy asked. Piper turned around and sighed.

"Nathan, leave me alone. And where did you get that name? Only—" she then realized who he is. She tackle hugged him to the ground.

"SPPPARRRKKYYY!" she squealed as she hugged Sparky tightly. She helped him up and hugged him again.

"Hey Pipes, I thought I would check you out." Sparky gave her a bouquet of flowers. She squealed again.

"You're so cheesy Jason. _Be my Piper?_ Seriously?" Piper laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

My heart dropped. _That's what I said on my note. And these flowers…_

"Glad you like it Pipes." Jason held her tightly as the wind lifted her hair up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him straight on the lips.

_That's what she was supposed to do to me… A kiss…_

He kissed her back and pulled away.

_I would never pull away…._

Piper didn't mind. She held hands with Jason as he kissed her on the head.

"I love you Piper." He bumped her shoulder as he blushed like mad. But Piper just laughed again.

"I love you too, Sparky." She kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. She walked the opposite direction from where I am.

I looked down.

I walked to the exit and threw the note away. But I kept the flowers, letting it die. Because I never captured the love of my life. It was too late.

**Thanks for reading guys!**

**You guys wanna choose the next couple featured in the next chapter? REVIEW IT!**

**I was thinking about Tratie or Frazel next… I don't know about you… xD **

**Goal: 12 Reviews**

**Thanks and happy reading! ;)**

**Kat**

**P.S. 2,406 words, 7 pages :D**


	3. Haley

**The 50 Meetings**

**OMGGG! 17 REIVEWS? oH mY GoOoOdS! :DDDD THANKS A BUNCH GUYS! I read all of the reviews and it was truly flattering to see so many people enjoy this story! I'm trying to update ASAP since it's the weekend. **

**Happy Reading! Thalico is next :) **

…

**Frazel**

**Hayley**

Summertime.

The time when girls get the guys and the guys get wasted, and I _always_ get the guy I want.

So, it was a sunny Tuesday afternoon. I was wearing the cutest clothes _ever_ because I had to go to a night-club. I was wearing a salmon-colored silk tank top that was wrapped around my shoulders. I had white shorts and Jimmy Choo sandals. It fitted perfectly with my outfit.

The guys are going to die for me.

Anyway, I was strolling around the Long Island streets sipping my mocha frap from Starbucks: with whip cream of course. I had classy black eyeliner and mascara, so I could bat my eyelashes at any guy, any day.

Trust me, the guys pant when I bat my eyelashes.

So, I started to head to the beach so I could watch shirtless guys party and play volley ball. I had my towel and umbrella in hand and started to dream about what could happen. You guys may think I'm not a fan of true love. I actually am.

Ever since the beginning of the year, I had wondered about my true love. Who I'm going to marry, and who I can have children with, and spend the rest of my life with. Maybe the batting-the-eyelashes thing was a test of true love. I'm not sure right now.

On with the day though. I started to space off.

_He's going to be muscular, and tan, and hot, of course, and cute, like a panda. AND he's going to be super oblivious, so I could correct him and laugh it out at the same time. Maybe an Asian dude would be fine… I really don't care. OH! And smart too. _I thought about it in my head. I need to find a guy to fit those descriptions.

Then suddenly, a guy _had _bump INTO ME! I fell down on my back as the frap almost spilled on my tank top. _Almost_. I sighed in relief as only a drop landed on my shirt. If the whole entire cup did, _that would be embarrassing. _

I glared at him. "What is your _freakin' problem?!_" I yelled, raising my hand so I could slap him.

"Sorry," He said sheepishly as he tried to help me up. I did a 'hmph' sound and observed him. My jaw dropped. He looked exactly like my description.

He was muscular and tan. Like he can lift 500 me's. The way he acted was _so_ cute when he was confused on what he was going to do when I fell down. Oblivious, defiantly, and Asian. Huh. Today was actually going to be perfect.

Instead of slapping him, I smiled, "It's okay." I dusted off my tanky.

He scratched his neck. ADORABLE!

"I'm Hayley, what's yours?" I held my hand out, like a man.

"Frank, Frank Zhang." He shook mine hand, "What are you going to do?"

"Oh," I thought for a while, "I'm just strolling around. You know, ever since school ended, there's nothing else better to do." Lie. I HATED school. I batted my eyelashes.

I expected a pant, or a certain flirty action. Wrong. He didn't flinch or laugh like he wanted to make out with me. He just laughed in a friendly way.

"I know. It feels so weird when you don't have homework to do."

"Yeah." Lie again. I felt like I was in heaven.

"We can go to the beach together, I was about to gather my friends." Frank offered.

I shrugged, "Sure."

"But I'm going to get a smoothie first, want another drink?" Frank asked. I looked down, like I was shy. Nuh-uh. I was starting to think that love at first sight existed.

So for the next _two _hours. We just hung out. Like, we were best friends for years. I scolded him for being stupid, while his job was to say 'sorry' every five minutes because of how clumsy he is. I just want to hug him. He was _so_ cute.

We walked into a Jamba Juice and argued on which flavor is best because Frank wasn't sure on which flavor he wanted.

"Come on, Frank! Get a Raz-ma- tazz! It's hella good!" I argued.

"No! I don't like raspberries!" he argued back. I glared my deathly glare. He started to laugh uneasily.

"Okay, Raz-ma-taz it is." He quickly paid kept a distance from me jokingly like I was going to set off any minute. Even cuter. I couldn't help but look at his biceps and his toned body. Even though he looked like a chubby panda at some times, he actually looks really hot. I would always peek at him once in a while, and he would look back at me, like I was going to kill him or something. I was actually pretty surprised that he's single, not that I asked him or anything. That would be awkward. But he doesn't look to good when he was talking to girls, so I guess I was really his first experience.

_I can't help but looking at you Frank. You're my true love…_ I thought as we walked out.

A few hours later, when he finished his smooth we walked together shop-to-shop. I was falling for him little by little, His uneasy laugh, his walk, his stupid look on his face when he doesn't know what I was talking about, and his smile. He wasn't the best looking guy in the world, but he has the best personality. I have never felt so close to someone before.

We then got ice cream. We were sitting on the curb next to a fire hydrant. I licked my cookies 'n cream while he licked his original vanilla.

"Are we friends?" I asked, looking at my mocha frap smudge on my tank top. He slowly licked his ice cream and zoned off. I smacked him on the shoulder, he shook his head and looked at me.

"Wait… what did you say? Sorry." He smiled sheepishly, which made me laugh. I then growled and Frank shrunk back like a ball.

"Are we friends?" I asked, waiting for him to respond expectantly.

"I guess so. "He stood up and threw his ice cream away. Frank offered me a hand.

_I wish we could be more than friends… a lot more than friends…_

I took it, with my hand shooting electricity into my spine. My stomach fluttered.

'That's cool. Where do you wanna go next?" I brushed away the crumbs.

"One more shop, and then we could go to the beach, it's cool enough." He pointed at the candy shop. I rolled my eyes and walked next to him.

"Let's go then, you airhead." I pulled him into the shop.

In there, I just saw… well candy. There were stashes of licorice, and sour patch kids. I turned my head by one inch, and cookies and Laffy Taffy appeared on the shelves. The walls were painted green and said 'Got candy?'. Millions of candy were stashed on top of the shelves, almost falling out. I just bought a lollipop, while Frank attacked the samples.

"Hey sweetie pie, I have never seen an ass so fine. How 'bout you give me your number?" A guy with ruffled dark brown hair with a shirt and sandals was holding a beer as he started to come closer to me.

"Um… how about no, and you could get your runty ass out of here." I raised an eyebrow. Trust me, I'm _so_ used to this. But he was hella persistent.

"Fine. How about a little kiss? It's hot in here little lady, why don't you take your shirt off?" He laughed like crazy. Weirdo, and drunk. I guess I was right about when guys get wasted.

"No thank you, now GET the HELL out of here!" I pushed him but he grabbed me by the arms and pulled me in close. I could smells his shitty breath and it's intoxicating my lungs. His lips were an inch away from mine. I squirmed as I tried pulling away.

"You smell hella nice girl." The drunk guy says, smiling, showing his yellow teeth.

"Thanks, you don't. GET OFF OF ME!" I screeched, he started to rub his hand on my thigh. I. am. Taking. A. Shower. Like. Now.

"You fucking perv," I tried kneeing him. But he held my leg tight. Well, this was a lot harder than I thought. Suddenly, someone jerked me off of him. **(obviously) **It was Frank. Then, he threw the drunk guy to the curb.

I looked at him with amazement when he walked back, like it was no big deal. I rushed towards him and hugged him tightly. He patted my back, like what friends would do.

"Thank you so much!" I squealed as I hugged him. I wanted him to lift me up and twirl me around, like a couple would do. I wanted him to wrap his arms around me, like what love birds would do.

"Hey, no big deal," Frank chuckled as he patted my back.

_I want to stay like this forever Frank, you know that right? _I thought in my mind as I hugged him tighter. He let me go.

_Don't let go…_ But I smiled anyway. "Are you done pigging out?" I asked, punching his arm.

He blushed, which made my cheeks turn red too. "Yeah."

I laughed, "Let's go to the beach then." His eyes brightened, he then pulled me to the sand faster than a rocket.

_Kiss me…_ I thought as I ran with him.

"Slow down Frank! Jeez!" I yelled while giggling.

_Do I have a major crush on him? _I thought as we sped through the blocks, _Hell yeah. _

…

When we made it to the beach, I ran to the water, chasing the waves. I wasn't paying any attention but I ran into a couple knocking them over too. I peered to the side when Frank ran up to me, helping me up. The couple was SO cute, one guy had raven black hair with bright green eyes, like the ocean. He was wearing a black V-neck, jeans and vans. His girlfriend has honey blond hair with princess curls that wrapped around her shoulders. She was drop-dead gorgeous. She was wearing a grey lacy tank top with light blue shorts and grey converse high-tops.

"I'm so sorry! Omigosh, I didn't know you were there. Kinda obsessed with the water." I blushed and stepped next to Frank.

The guy laughed, "It's not problem, I'm really hooked to the sea too." He wrapped an arm around the blond girl. The blond girl smirked.

"And all you'll ever know." The guy pushed the girl playfully.

"Shut up Annabeth!" They both laughed. The guy looked at me and Frank. He raised an eyebrow. "You know this girl Frank?" Frank blushed like mad.

"Yeah."

I blushed a deeper shade of red. But inside, I was leapin' with joy baby! _Awww… he likes me!_

"That's cool. Hazel is coming soon, she was just getting some towels." The guy responded, smiling.

"Thanks Percy." Frank said.

"Anytime, my friend." Percy lifted Annabeth up kidnapper mode and ran to the ocean.

"Put me down Seaweed Brain!" I heard Annabeth yell faintly. I smiled. _Wow… that's love._

Frank and I just walked by the ocean. I literally laughed all the time.

_When is he going to ask me out!? We literally spent the day together… alone!_ I thought.

"Hey Frank!" A distant voice yelled from behind us. I turned around a girl around my age was running towards us. She was wearing a purple swim suit and her hair was straightened because of the water in her hair. Frank ran towards her and bridal spun her.

_What is going on…?_

The girl laughed as they came towards me. The girl looked at me and waved.

"Hi, what's your name?" the girl asked.

"Oh, Haley," I said confidently, claiming Frank.

"Hi! I'm Hazel," we shook hands. Frank held hands with her. Hazel laughed.

"I guess you met my boyfriend, Frank. Did you take good care of him?" Hazel bumped his shoulder.

_Boyfriend? No… this can't be happening. The one that I had a major crush on…_

"Hey!" Frank protested.

I fake laughed, "Yup. Smacked him a few times, but yeah."

Hazel laughed with me. But it was real. "Yup, I had to do that a few times too, it fixed him up alright."

"Hey!" Frank said again.

"I'm just teasing you!" Hazel giggled.

"I know," Frank shyly kissed Hazel, as my mood completely went down.

"I love you Frank." Hazel held his hand tighter.

"I love you too, Hazel," Frank blushed.

_I guess true love never existed… they just crush you. _

Frank. My crumpled paper heart.

**That's all folks! Thanks to anybody who reviewed! It means alot to me :) And also, if you guys are offended by the Asian part, I apologize. But you shouldn't be offended because I AM Asian. xD But I apologize if it offended you and please understand that it means no harm to you personally or not. **

**Thanks!**

**Review! **

**Kat :)**


	4. Naomi

**The 50 Meetings**

**OMG! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS! I was literally squealing as I read all of them. So… Thalico. A very touchy subject. So, I decided to add a twist to it so everyone could be happy on both sides. It's a completely different style of writing and it's defiantly different from my style. But hey, it's Fanfiction! I decided to give it a shot. Take a gamble. So, if you don't like this chapter, I'll completely understand, but please review why you don't like it so I could tweak with it, (there will be another Thalico chapter somewhere…). Thanks! And also thanks to Hagan Son of Nike for giving me such a brilliant idea. But I changed it a little bit, so sorry if it's not exactly word for word what you wanted! D: **

**Please read and leave a review! If you have any questions, please review or PM me them. I'm perfectly fine with both. Also, if you want a Thalico "Thalico", where they actually date and stuff… please PM or Review me and I would gladly add a chapter to this story or even PM you the chapter specially for you :D. Girl's perspective this time… again xD. READ ON!**

…

**Thalico**

**Naomi **

My palms were sweaty. I recently moved into a huge house with my parents and my brother.

During the morning I literally jumped up in bed when my alarm rang.

Was I excited? Kind of. Don't count on it though. First day of schools are complete lies…

Anyway, I yawned and sat on my bed thinking about what's going to happen in the day. I heard a knock on my door. My hair jumped when my mom barged into the room, wearing a stained apron saying: BEST COOK EVER. She really is the best cook ever. Her food is the best. All my friends loved it. Or at least, my former friends, I left them without a good-bye.

"Mom! Is there no privacy?" I groaned, covering up my body with my blanket because I was just wearing a midriff and shorts. My mom laughed as I blushed with embarrassment.

"Sorry sweetie, just wanted to make sure you woke up. I already made you lunch." She walked up and turned on my light. I smiled.

"Thanks mom! Now can you _please_ leave?" I cuddled even more in my blanket. My mom chuckled and closed the door. I sighed with relief and got out of bed. I opened my closet and threw on my clothes. I was wearing a white V-Neck with a long grey cardigan on top that flowed down to my waist. I was then wearing a black skirt that went to my knees with black leggings beneath it. I left my hair down, my bangs in front of my hair and the rest flowing behind it. I put on a heavy amount of black eyeliner, and some pink lip gloss. Fabulous. I ran down the stairs, with my cardy flowing behind it. I sat in one of the swirly chairs and grabbed a bagel. I started to spread cream cheese on it until my brother stole it.

"Louis, give back my bagle!" I yelled from my chair, "Oh no you didn't!" I screeched again when he took a bite. I pulled it out of his mouth and but he pushed me and took it again.

"_Oh my god! My bagel is sooo important to me that I would die if Louis ate it!"_ Louis mimicked my voice, except it was three times higher. I growled and grabbed another bagel and stuck out my tongue.

Louis was wearing a black shirt with basketball shorts and Vans. His hair was gelled up again as he munched on my bagel and drank his milk.

When I finished my stuff, I checked myself again and went out the door. Louis started the car as I drove into the rest of my life. High School.

…

My palms were sweaty. I timidly walked into the front door, into **(I completely made this name up)** LCH High School. I went into the office, which was right next to the front door.

"Hi, um…" I started, but the secretary was too busy typing into the computer. A minute passed and she finally looked up.

"May I help you?" A raspy voice came out of her mouth. I nodded.

"My name is Naomi Miller and I'm new here. I sort of need my schedule." I responded, trying to act sweet, but sassy at the same time.

"Absolutely. Here you go!" She pulled something out of the printer and smiled, "Enjoy your first day of school."

"Thanks!" I called behind my back. A voice appeared behind me.

"Hi! My name is Georgia, do you need any help?" Georgia asked, she was wearing a summer dress that was an inch above her knee, with pink flowers showering over it. She had a cream-colored cardigan over it and was wearing black converse high-tops. Her brown hair was tied into a top knot which showed her green eyes. She had a lot of eyeliner and mascara on, but nothing else. I guess she has a reason. All that stuff on her eyes made them pop out.

"Hey Georgia—" I started.

"Sorry, just call me Gia. Do you need help?" she held out her hand as I shook it.

"Okay… um, can you help me with my schedule stuff…?" I held out my schedule to her.

"Sure!" She peered at it for a second, "No wonder I'm here to help you, I literally have the same schedule except Greek Mythology." She smiled, with her teeth perfectly even and white.

"Oh… that's cool." I responded, trying to act happy.

"Yeah! Here, I'll show you to your locker." She pulled my hand over to locker 845. She giggled.

"You lucky duck! You're right next to a super nice girl, I have to stick with the bitches." She rolled her eyes over to the sluts over there. But looked back at me.

"Really? What's her name?" I asked, trying to sound bright.

"Thalia. She's one of my really good friends. I'm sure you'll be great friends with her." Gia responded happily.

"That's cool." I agreed.

"Hey, I forgot to ask you! What's your name?" Gia asked, standing next to me. I could tell she wanted to be my friend. I guess I'm okay with that…

"Naomi," I responded, as I tried out my locker combo. I opened it with ease.

"Wow, such a beautiful name. Well, once you're done, I'll show you to your next class." Gia leaned against the lockers.

"Thanks."

"It is beautiful." Another voice called from behind me. She had spiky black hair with a silver jacket and black jeans and black combat boots. Her electrifying eyes sparked with energy. I like this girl.

"Hi," I said emotionlessly.

I guess I should tell you my story.

Well, my dad cheated on my mom, so he left. He tried to lure me along with him, promising a better life than mom. I automatically refused There was _no_ way was I going with _him. _Ever since that, I cried every single day to sleep. My mom started to change. She's always nice and sweet in the mornings, but at nights, when she's back from work, she would turn mad for no apparent reason or completely depressed, being alone in her room for four hours straight. I was never the same. I didn't find any feeling anymore. All of it was wasted. And used.

But back to the brighter side.

"Thals!" Gia squealed excitedly, "Thals, meet Naomi, Naomi, meet Thalia!" I smiled faintly as I shook her hand. It was firm, like she knew what she was doing.

"Hi Naomi, who do you have first period?" Thalia asked. I peered at my schedule.

"Math, with Mrs. Carson," I replied.

"Cool! Now all three of us have the same schedules!" Gia squealed, "Omgee, I have to show you to my other friends." She pulled Thalia and I to a crowd of people.

And that was when I met him.

Everything went in slow motion. He had black hair tossed to the side. He had pale skin and was wearing a black leather jacket with black jeans and Converse. He looked at me with those brown eyes, he smiled a little that made my heart flutter. That fluttering… I haven't felt like that ever since my dad left. Was it love at first sight? Or was it just me?

"Naomi!" Gia squealed as I was pushed into the middle of the crowd. I tried looking for that guy. But he was nowhere to be seen. I shook my head.

_Wow… I'm going crazy._ I thought in my head.

"Hi," I said shyly. Everyone exchanged 'hi's' and 'hey's'.

"Mimi, this is Duke, Miranda, Judy, Jill, Jay, Jim, Lance, Kirk, Gustin, Nico, and Sabrina." Gia giggled, as I waved to each of them.

_Mimi? What kind of name is that?_ I thought with disgust. I don't like nicknames. Duke has dark brown hair, almost black, that was messy. He had gorgeous hazel eyes and he was wearing a green t-shirt, cargo shorts and some basketball shoes.

Miranda was pretty. She had caramel colored hair with brown highlights that was into a high side ponytail. She also has hazel eyes, but a little darker than Duke's. She was wearing a black shirt tucked in by an orange skirt with sandals. She didn't have any make-up on except some mascara and eyeliner. Judy had long blond hair, that went to her mid-back and fair-colored skin. Her blue eyes shone as her arms were wrapped around Duke's. She was wearing a maroon-colored tank top with Adidas pants and red Converse on. A basketball duffel bag with on her shoulder. She only had on mascara.

Jill I could tell was Judy's sister. She also had blond hair but it was a little shorter, up to her shoulders. Her height was a little shorter as well. Her hair was tied up into a ponytail as she was wearing a complete different style from Judy's. She had on a strapless royal purple dress with a white cardy on top. She had on white high-tops that made her blue eyes pop up.

Jay was cute, he has brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a shirt saying _LIKE A BOSS_ with jeans and some Nike sneakers. Nothing fancy, but he wore it like it was his brands. Jim was a twin of Jay. So basically they look exactly the same wearing the exact same brands.

Kirk has black hair that was buzz-cut like. So he looked like he was in the army. He was hella tall, like 6 foot 3 and he had on a camo jacket with cargo shorts and Reeboks.

Gustin has red hair and tan skin. He also has green eyes and he was wearing a shirt and jeans with sneakers.

Sabrina had a strapless black top with a navy blue long dress below it. Her black hair had blue highlights and was swept to the side. Her blue eyes scare me just as much as Thalia's. But she just smiled and she looked friendly.

And lastly… Nico. The guy I saw who made my heart flutter. He didn't respond. Thalia nudged me when I realized that Nico felt a little uncomfortable when I was staring at him. I blushed like mad and looked away.

"Soo…" Thalia shuffled her feet awkwardly, "I'll show you to your classes." She pulled me to my math class and looked at me.

"What's up with you and Nico?" she demanded, crossing her arms.

"Nothing! I swear!" I quickly responded, still blushing. She narrowed her eyes, and raised an eyebrow.

"It seems a _little more_ than _nothing_." She glared at me but pulled me into the classroom and sat next to me anyway. I was covering my cheeks as they were still crimson from staring at Nico. But of course, he just _had_ to sit next to me. I could feel another blush attack creeping up on my cheeks.

_Stop feeling like that,_ I scolded myself, and look straight forward, _Love at first sight doesn't exist…_

And that's when Mrs. Carson came into the rescue as I sighed with relief. She smiled at me.

"Welcome class! Before we continue we have a new student today." Mrs. Carson pointed at me and I rised from my seat slowly. I cleared my throat.

"Hi. My name is Naomi and I like music." I then sat down. Every looked back to what they were doing like I didn't exist.

"I like music too," Nico whispered next to me. I then felt another red-cheek attack crawling up my face. I put my face into my arms, so he couldn't see.

"Who doesn't? What's your favorite band?" I asked.

"Imagine Dragons," **(I'm not sure if it's true so I just made it up. Please correct me if I'm wrong!) **Nico responded. I grinned.

"Me too. Their words are deep yo…" I trailed off. His eyes brightened.

"I know!" Nico smiled back at me as my cheeks turned redder. I was about to say something back but Mrs. Carson yelled out.

"Naomi and Nico! Naomi, I know you are new, but you shouldn't flirt with Nico during my class. We have much more important things than that." She glared at me. Nico and I blushed so bad when one of the dudes whistled. I sort of freaked out when Thalia next to me growled and her eyes flashed with anger. I was confused, she hated guys. I didn't pay attention to class. I just passed notes to Nico and Thalia and rejected a few ask out's. I rolled my eyes as I threw one note at that dude.

…

As the bell rang, I ate lunch with the gang. Nico and Thalia sat next to each other while I sat next to Gia and across from Duke.

"Omigosh, I heard that a lot of the guys like you!" Gia squealed at me, "You _have_ to get a new makeover!"

"No." Nico and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and blushed as the gang wiggled their eyebrows and whistled.

Gia didn't seem to realize. "Why NAWWTTT?!" She whined.

"Because I don't want to dress like… _them_," We all looked at the slutty girls (Jewel and Liliana I think…?) as they smeared make-up on them and pulled up their skirts.

"Ew." Thalia remarked. I agreed. Gia just giggled.

"Ew! Not like them! More like Annabeth!" Gia clapped her hands. Wow. She gets excited really easily.

"Who's Annabeth?" I asked.

"Annabeth is my cousin's girlfriend." Thalia responded, slurping her smoothie.

"And… who's your cousin?" I asked slowly.

"Percy." Thalia said simply. I raised an eyebrow and looked behind me. I threw my aluminum foil away and headed back with Nico, Thalia, and Gia. Thalia and Nico was like a little group as we walked back. They hit each other, hugged each other, and joked around. I felt a pang of jealousy in my mind. Gia realized and winked at me.

"So you have an _interest_ in Nico?" She whispered.

"Um—" I started but Gia cut me off.

"OH MY GOSH! I _HAVE_ DRESS YOU UP!" She shouted out loud. Everyone turned their heads and Gia winked at them, like she was supposed to blurt it out.

"No I don't—" I started again but Gia was squealing so loudly I had to massage my forehead. Then Thalia and Nico turned around.

"What's up with Gia hyperventilating again?" Thalia raised an eyebrow. I was about to respond but again, Gia beat me to it.

"Naomi likes—" I then covered her mouth and pushed her away.

"I don't like anybody! You know Gia…" I shrugged. Thalia laughed.

"Yeah, she's like that. One time, she predicted that I liked _Nico_. Like, what the heck? I mean, look how hideous he looks!" She playfully shoved him.

"Hey!" Nico protested. He flexed his muscles and pointed at them, "Look at it!"

_I think you're pretty good-looking. _I thought. But I didn't dare to speak it.

Thalia then twisted Nico's arm to the opposite direction, making the muscles point downwards, "Wow, they look wimpy to me, don't 'cha think?" Everyone laughed as Nico sulked away, "Come on, Nico, I was joking!" Thalia hugged him, in a friendly way, and Nico rolled his eyes.

"Please, I know you were joking. I'm not an idiot." Nico crossed his arms.

"Really? I thought you _were_ and idiot." Thalia rolled her eyes back at him.

"Hey!" Nico said again.

…

**A few months later… **

**(just gonna fast forwards a little bit, or else it's gonna be 100,000,000 words xD)**

A few months passed. I was closer to Thalia, Gia, and Nico every second I'm with them. And they were literally my best friends. I met these _Percy and Annabeth_ folks, and they seemed pretty nice as well. Although they sometimes imitate me on how cute they are together and how frickin' smart Annabeth is. Gia is still 'you know you like him' to me and Nico. And I guess she was telling the truth. I did have a little crush on him. _Just a little._ Don't go shipping me with him. _Now that's embarrassing._ But don't tell him I do. Thalia was acting strangely though. Every time I have a deep conversation with Nico, she would always butt in like I'm not supposed to talk to him or something. Weird. Maybe it's just me.

Anyway, I walked in towards the usual table and sat next to Nico and Thalia. They both greeted me and started to wolf down their food like there was no tomorrow. I giggled as I nibbled on my sandwich. Gia then barged in as well as the rest of the gang. Percy and Annabeth came in later because they had some _issues_ of who-knows-what.

"Do you even know how to do this homework shit?" Nico asked me. I shrugged.

"Not the slightest clue." I responded as Thalia laughed. Nico just smiled which made me blush a hard-core red. Thalia made her suspicious look again and glared at me like I was someone new. I laughed nervously. What was up? Nico just shrugged and went back to his lunch.

"What's up with Thalia in the past few weeks?" I whispered to Nico, leaning into him. Nico looked around.

"I have no idea, but apparently she's either mad, or jealous. I knew that face for a long time now." Nico grimaced, "apparently, she's mad at somethin'. But it's none of my business."

"But isn't it weird that she always makes that face when I talk to you?" I asked, trying to ignore the heat that was crawling up my cheeks. Nico didn't seem to realize the awkwardness of that statement and shrugged again.

"She's a maiden, she probably feels uncomfortable when we're talking like that," Nico responded as I blushed. Nico seemed to realize it at last and blushed with me. "Not like _that_ Naomi! Sheesh!" I laughed and threw away my trash.

"Well, she did scream when Percy and Annabeth kissed," I remarked, and Nico laughed at that.

"Yeah, she couldn't stand if they held it any longer," Nico chuckled.

"You know," I said while looking up, "I'm glad I met you." Nico looked surprised, but his cheeks turned into a deep shade of red.

"Me too," Nico responded, smiling. I laughed at his reaction and pushed him. I stood up and ran after Thalia, who stormed away after I talked to Nico. I tapped her shoulder and she whirled around glaring at me.

"What is up with you and Nico?" Thalia demanded. I looked at her with shock, like she just stabbed me in the gut.

"What about Nico and I?" I asked, trying to act calm.

"Apparently you have some _feelings_ towards him," Thalia growled, "Do you?"

"I don't!" I protested. A complete lie. I did have a slight crush on him. Who wouldn't? We share the same things, and show the same interests. We were made for each other.

"Lie!" Thalia said boldly, "Do you have _the thing_ towards him?"

I'm not sure why she said _the thing_ but apparently she did not appreciate it.

"Fine…" I gave in, "I do have a _little_… like literally a _minute _crush on him." I smirked after I blushed, "Why do you ask?" Thalia blushed like mad as she covered her cheeks.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know." Thalia blushed again and walked into the classroom, "Let's go." I followed her, smirking on every step I took.

_Thalia has a cru-ush, Thalia has a cru-ush_ I cheered in my mind. I sat next to Nico and blushed as he looked at me. I tried not to look back. _Should I ask? _I asked myself, knowing the Thalia also has _the thing_. I debated the conflicts in my head as my English teacher, Mrs. Fox, blabbered on like there was no tomorrow about coffee mugs. I finally forced both of my brain sides agree and turned to Nico, who was drawing machine guns shooting at flowers. I rolled my eyes but asked him anyway.

"Do you have a crush?" I covered my mouth with my hand and turned to the side, trying to ignore the heat on my cheeks. Nico looked startled as he snapped his head around.

"Wh-what?" Nico looked around, like he wasn't allowed to have a crush.

"Do you have a crush?" I repeated, saying it slowly like I was talking to a three-year old. His cheeks turned redder than mine, probably because of his pale skin, and stuttered.

"Uh-eh, er…" He scratched his neck, and then shrugged, "maybe?" His cheeks flushed a dark red and I giggled.

"Looks like you do," I teased. He yelped like a dog once I said it.

"Fine. I do, okay? But I'm _not_ telling you!" Nico turned away, his face completely red. I held in a laugh and listened to the rest of the coffee mug lecture.

…

Once the bell rang, three guys pushed past me out the door. I growled but walked out with none of my fists touching their stomach. I was about to walk out the door and I met Nico.

"Hey!" I waved my hand towards him and started to run. I bumped shoulders with him and his face was still red from the question I asked.

"Hi. Sorry, I can't walk with you today, Percy, Jason, and I have a project meeting." Nico looked at me expectantly and blinked a few times. I cocked my head.

"That's alright. We could talk tomorrow. Bye!" I hugged him in a friendly way. You dirty minded people **(LOL I had to add that in). **As I was about to walk away, I saw Thalia tapping impatiently as Nico walked to her. I cocked my head in curiosity and walked towards them silently.

"About time, Nico!" Thalia yelled, finally standing up.

"What?" Nico whined, "I had to say bye to Naomi." Thalia cocked her head.

"What?" Nico asked. Thalia smiled devilishly.

_Great, she's gonna tell him that I have a huge crush on him!_ I covered my eyes.

"She has a huge crush on you!" Thalia pushed him playfully. Nico blushed.

"What?" Nico said in surprise, "No wonder she asked me… Oh well. I don't like her back, _not in that way_. That's creepy how I would like a _mortal_."

My eyes closed. Water filled him up. But I was still confused. _Mortal…?_

"I know," Thalia agreed.

"I like you better," Nico responded as Thalia blushed, "I mean—"

I dashed off before he could finish his sentence.

**Thalia's POV**

I blushed but calmed down. I knew she was watching all this time. But Nico wasn't. I sort of felt bad as Nico said to me that he like me better. We both know it's not what Naomi's meant. She left before he could finish his sentence.

"I mean, we're best friends right?" Nico bumped me on the shoulder. However, I didn't move. He attempted again.

"Nice try, buddy. Let's go, Percy and baby brother must be waiting." I smiled sadly as Naomi left. I could hear her whimpers. If only she knew.

**I'm sorry I didn't write for like two months. I had some internet problems. I couldn't connect to the wireless modem so I had to use the Ethernet cable. And my garage stinks like hell. :3 Sorry about that. The other story should also be up soon.**

**The next chapter will be dedicated for mai loyal reviewer... Princess of Flames! :) So Reyico is next! Thanks Princess of Flames! Next chapter... Who's up for snobs? :DDD Opinions? And who should be the next cute couple on the next next chapter? I'm thinking about Cleo, I don't know about you... :) Review opinions? **

**Happy reading and review! **

**P.S. 4,229 words, 10 pages! Just to repay you guys for waiting! :)**


End file.
